


130

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [433]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les choses s'arrangeront, avec le temps et les lèvres de Mauricio sur ses marques.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [433]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	130

130

Son cœur bat à ne plus rompre. C'est dur de se débarrasser totalement de ses propres cauchemars, mais il sait qu'il finira par y arriver. Mauricio est avec lui maintenant, c'est hors de question qu'il échoue. La nuit de l'Argentine est tombée depuis longtemps, et la main de Mauricio est toujours sur son abdomen. Niko ne sait s'il a fait le bon choix en couchant avec lui, bien sûr ça lui a permis de retrouver un espoir pour retourner à une vie sexuelle normale, mais au fond de lui, il se sent comme s'il avait utilisé Mauricio. Non, il ne peut pas avoir été comme Karl... Niko fait de son mieux pour glisser hors du lit, ses vêtements sont toujours sur le sol, il ne veut pas blesser Mauricio, mais il ne veut pas non plus continuer de se blesser en retournant à Salzbourg. Une boule se forme lentement dans sa gorge alors qu'il regarde les tâches blanchâtres dans le ciel noir, difficile de se dire qu'il a les mêmes. Niko ramasse leurs vêtements abandonnés et les repose à peu près bien pliés sur une chaise. Neil dort contre la porte, alors le décalage horaire affecte tout le monde... Il fait en sorte de le déposer sur le bord du lit sans le réveiller, maintenant ils forment une sorte de famille. Sacrée évolution en moins de vingt quatre heures.

Niko retourne s'allonger auprès de Mauricio, il ferait mieux de dormir au moins quelques heures pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un déterré au petit matin. Il n'a pas de cauchemar pour le reste de la nuit, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps, sans aucun médicament. Le lendemain, le soleil est de nouveau haut dans le ciel, et il y a toujours des bras autour de lui. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Niko laisse échapper un léger souffle quand Mauricio passe une main dans ses cheveux, c'est un réveil tout à fait différent de ce à quoi il a l'habitude, c'est plus doux, plus simple. Mauricio pose ses lèvres sur sa clavicule avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever, il laisse l'appel d'un café corsé pour le moment.

''Bien dormi bébé ?''

''Mieux qu'avant, merci Mauricio.''

''Je crois que tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un pour t'apprendre à arrêter de me remercier le plus clair de ton temps !'' Le clin d'œil et le sourire de Mauricio sont beaux, comme s'il ne savait pas pour Karl, ou pour tout le reste

''Je ferais de mon mieux pour moins le faire...'' C'est presque sûr que ses joues sont rouges

''Un café ?''

''Avec plaisir, amor.''

Le reste de la journée se passe calmement, Niko parfait son bronzage sous le soleil argentin, pendant que Mauricio s'amuse à... Essayer de tuer son chat dans la piscine ? Il doit probablement mal voir mais de loin ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à des jeux, il doit juste changer de paire de lunettes, ça doit être ça. Niko n'est pas réellement surpris de trouver une trace de griffes sur le bras de Mauricio, Neil reste un chat après tout. Il finit sur le transat avec les lèvres de Mauricio sur sa joue, ses doigts entrelacés entre les siens. Il espère que tous les voisins sont occupés à faire autre chose...

''Laisse-moi voir tes marques, pour pouvoir te les faire oublier.'' La bouche de Mauricio est au-dessus de son nombril, mordillant un peu de sa peau 

''Les faire oublier ?''

''Au moins te les faire accepter, vivre avec n'est pas si grave, je sais que je ne te regarderai jamais mal à cause d'elles, alors c'est aussi à toi de les accepter.''

''Mon corps est le tien si tu le souhaites.''

''Pas dans ce sens là, je ne suis pas ce genre de type, plus jamais tu n'auras à vivre ce genre de choses.''

Malgré la véracité des paroles de Mauricio, Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer la dernière fois qu'il a été seul avec un autre homme, autre que son propre frère. Les doigts de l'argentin glissent sur son corps, appuyant sur des marques où il se souvient avoir été humilié. Une pour chaque échec. Mauricio embrasse son épaule, là où Karl l'a mordu tant de fois. Il devrait arrêter de se plaindre, si c'est arrivé, c'est aussi de sa faute, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

''Tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' Mauricio lui demande en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

''Ouais...''

''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec moi, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.''

''Je sais, c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que tu aies toi aussi à vivre avec ça, parce que je n'ai pas été capable de donner des résultats convainquants.''

''Ce n'est pas parce que les résultats n'étaient pas là qu'il avait à te faire ça. Un viol reste un viol Niko, tu n'as pas à trouver d'excuses, tu as survécu à tout ça, alors tout ira mieux une fois que tu auras arrêter de te blâmer. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.''

''Merci Mauricio.''

''Je pensais que tu devais arrêter de me remercier autant ?''

''Impossible quand tu m'aides autant.''

Mauricio grimpe sur lui et l'embrasse, alors ce n'est vraiment pas un rêve... Évidemment, Niko sait que tout ne va pas s'arranger juste en claquant des doigts, mais il est prêt à attendre et passer le reste de sa vie avec Mauricio, et Neil. Pour le moment, Niko profite du soleil de Buenos Aires dans les bras de Mauricio, il préfère nettement être sans club et avec lui, que d'être rester en Bavière...

Fin 


End file.
